


Under Pressure

by myralei, swallow_yaoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Third year Kyoutani and Yahaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myralei/pseuds/myralei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallow_yaoi/pseuds/swallow_yaoi
Summary: Kyoutani is having a hard time at practice and Yahaba has to take care of it.





	

Kyoutani knows this afternoon practice won't end up well today.

They were doing spiking drills as per usual, but things take a turn for the worse when Yahaba flashes him the brightest of smiles coupled with a “ Good job !” and something practically jumps against his thigh. 

He spends the rest of the session awkwardly trying to seem as natural as possible, but the fact was that his dick was being rubbed raw against the waistband of his shorts, not getting down any time soon, twitching uncontrollably at every encouragement his teammate directs to him.

Kyoutani resolves to doing endless diving exercises, trying to get the slightest bit of friction every time his hips grind against the wood-board floor. But when he sees Yahaba's lips stretch in the vilest of smiles, he is painfully aware of how easily he got played. He wants to put the setter's beautiful head in a locker and slam it a couple of times with the door, and then reserve the same fate for his own disobedient genitals.

He corners Yahaba in the locker-room at the end of the day, all of their teammates are long gone and for a second he thinks Yahaba is lingering back on purpose. “ What is wrong with you ?” He growls, his fist slamming hard on the locker next to Yahaba's head.  
“ What are you talking about ? “ The setter shrugs back, too nonchalant in his opinion, which only infuriates him more.  
“ What's up with the weird cheering huh ?” He spits out, feeling his upper lip twitching in annoyance.  
“ Anything wrong with appreciating a teammate's efforts ?”  
“ Don't fuck with me Yahaba “  
“ Wouldn't you like that ?” Kyoutani's jaw just about drops and he scrambles to collect the thoughts in his mind but Yahaba's wits are quicker and sharper than his. “ The only thing weird about this is you getting turned on by the praise. Honestly Kyoutani. You're as subtle as an earthquake. What am I going to do with you ?”  
“ Y-You... Fuck-” Again he doesn't have the slightest chance to justify whatever is there to justify, because Yahaba's knee with wedged up and between his legs, and at this point he's been on edge for so long that the slightest brush sends jolts up his spine.  
“ Must be awful, being hard for this long, isn't it ?” His leg shifts and Kyoutani has to bite the inside of his cheeks so no embarrassing noise would come out.” There has to be something to be done about this ~”  
“ Take care of it” He manages in the straightest voice he can manage, holding Yahaba's challenging gaze with a sharp frown.  
“ Oh, I didn't get that~” Yahaba muses with a low sultry voice, his nose brushing against his own. “Good boys have to ask for it.”  
Kyoutani can feel his ears redden out of frustration and mostly of embarrassment " Please" He growls in the lowest voice.

Yahaba considers teasing him a little further, he can't help not to, but the moment he looks at Kyoutani's face he decides against it, and brings his hand to cup Kyoutani's bulge, who hisses from the sudden touch. Yahaba keeps a steady grip, kneading him through his gym shorts, and Kyoutani has to screw his eyes shut and grit his teeth trying so he won't make a peep.

But he can't help the little grunts every time yahaba's grip tighten around him. "Stop fucking around and just do it" He hisses. Yahaba only raises an eyebrow and kyoutani mutters a quiet "Please" Hips desperately bucking and jerking up to meet Yahaba's touch. He wants more. He NEEDS more.  
Yahaba cocks his head to the side, a malicious smirk stretching his lips. He hooks two digits under the elastic band of Kyoutani's shorts "A little eager aren't we?" He hums just as his fingers caress the tip of Kyoutani's cock, without applying any palpable pressure, which earns him a pleading look. 

So he gives him exactly what he wants to, well partially at least. He starts sliding his fingers up and down Kyoutani's length, trying not to leave any surface untouched, soft pads sizing the ridge on the underside of his cock. But Kyoutani is a shaking nervous mess and the setter has to dip his hand inside his tight boxers in to grasp it fully.

“ Fuck “ Kyoutani shakily breathes out, because he's trying not to moan. With sweaty palms, he fists the fabric of Yahaba's shirt, trying to find the slightest of support to hold on to. He knees feel so weak after the long practice and especially the state he's been in the for last couple of hours. “ Such a fucking tease” He grunts, thrusting oh so slightly into his teammate's hand.  
"Mmm ~ Don't act like you don't like it, Kyoutani" Yahaba retorts back and Kyoutani grunts in response.

His mind too preoccupied by the hand around him, the same hand that just set to him that perfect toss, the same hand that patted his shoulder a while ago, the same hand that high-fived him after the practice match was over. And that hand now was driving him to the edge of craziness.

Just as yahaba quickens his pace, Kyoutani starts thrusting harder into his setter's hand, and suddenly the hand around him is no longer there and he lets out a frustrated moan and glares at Yahaba "What did you do that for?" He angrily whispers at him, and Yahaba's face is dangerously close to his now that he thinks about it.  
"Good boys don't get to jerk their hips like that, good boys will get what is given to them without moving". 

Kyoutani's blush deepens, if that was even possible, and spreads down his neck. he lets out a silent agreement and an apology, his eyes focusing on a anywhere but on yahaba's eyes. Yahaba takes pity on the poor ace and brings back his hand around his cock, first teasing the tip with an insistent thumb, smearing the beads of precum that piled up, spreading it along Kyoutani's length, slowly picking up the pace at where he left it off as, alternating between relaxing and tightening his grip.

Kyoutani tries so hard not to moan, but fails oh so miserably, his pleads only making Yahaba smirk wider. At least he somehow manages not to thrust up into Yahaba's hand, and that earns him another praise from the setter, His fits Yahaba's shirt even tighter, a little concerned he might rip the fabric the way he's twisting it, because he can't trust his own feet to support him anymore.

" Such a good boy, such a good boy " Yahaba repeats in a whisper, like a mantra, his lips brushing past Kyoutani's crimson cheeks, forehead against forehead. And the Ace believes it's the only prayer he'd ever want to hear. Kyoutani stiffens when the setter barely grinds against his thigh, his jaw drops when he feels the hardened arousal brush and shift the hem of his shorts upwards.  
"Um .. Hey .. " Kyoutani tries to reason even with his brain turned to boiled up mush at this point "Wha -aaah- abou-"  
"Shhh, it's okay" Yahaba whispers "Don't worry about me now, you're being such a good boy for me" He nibbles at Kyoutani's ear, knowing the ace is getting close.

Judging by the sight of him, he won't probably last long : Kyoutani is panting heavily, his head hanging low, on the verge of exploding, almost reaching his limit, but nonetheless trying so hard not to move, just like he told he told him not to. At this point, Yahaba is aroused to the point of madness. But he can't care about himself just yet, he needs to take care of Kyoutani first, so he does just that, tilting his head to lick and explore Kyoutani's neck with a warm tongue, reaching that one spot, right under his left ear, that he knows would be making Kyoutani scream if he wasn't trying so hard to muffle his voice, so he focuses on it: Nibbling, biting , licking and then repeating the whole process over and over again. Kyoutani's hushed moans are songs to his ears.

" Yah-...Hah!" Kyoutani slurs nonsense through his teeth while Yahaba whispers sweet nothings where his neck and shoulder meet, and he bites the inside of his cheeks to restrain his hips from going wild and fucking into the setter's grip.

It feels like he's been on the edge of coming his brains out for an eternity, and, when Yahaba's slender fingers twist a little harshly around his tip, he can't help the loud grunt that makes its way out of his throat, coarse and dry. Yahaba is quick to react and slams his hand over the ace's mouth, and he feels his briefs slowly but surely getting soaked with his own strained erection and his lips curve in the sliest smirk. " Who's a good boy ?" He asks in a provocative voice, teeth nibbling at Kyoutani's blushing lobe. 

Panting heavily, Kyoutani brings his hand that was hanging at his side to cup Yahaba's groan and he yelps at the unexpected touch before recomposing himself quickly and giving Kyoutani a questioning, almost reprehending look, but Kyoutani cuts him off before he even speaks " 'S not fair" He pants between heavy breaths  
"God Kyoutani, you're being so good “ Yahaba chuckles lowly, swaying his hips just as slightly to meet the warm touch of Kyoutani “ You'll be the death of me you know that? " 

Yahaba sizes the guy in front of him ; His gaze so determined, contrasting with the flustered shade of his skin, one hand still tugging at the hem of his sleeve while the other pressed insistently around his erection. " If you want it so badly~" He started, his tone heavy with tease, his hand slipping under his shorts, slowly palming his hardened member " Why don't you be a good boy and suck me off ?" His question sounds more like an order than anything else, and he snickers when he sees Kyoutani's mouth open and close as if to mouth an answer. 

Kyoutani stares at him for a few more seconds before his body begins to registers what he's supposed to do. He sinks to his knees, not as gracefully as he fantasized himself doing, but he didn't care, his mind was foggy and clouded by Yahaba and Yahaba only.

He grabs the hem of Yahaba's gym shorts and looks up at the setter who gives him an encouraging look. With trembling hands he brings the shorts down, he never thought he would be this excited to suck someone else's cock, but this was not anyone, this was Yahaba Shigeru and he was willing to do anything to please him even though he would never admit it to the taller boy out loud, not even to himself probably. 

Once the shorts reached Yahaba's mid thighs, he begins pulling the soaked underwear down, only to be greeted by the setter's thick cock. Yahaba swallows down a moan as Kyoutani's hand gently wrapped around the base of his cock, his lip brushing against the tip, smeared precum making them glide so smoothly. 

With one arm swung above his head to grab at the edge of the lockers, he mindlessly fingertips along Kyoutani's jaw, incredulous at the fact of how erotic the view was. Sharp eyes stared at him from underneath as he felt a warm tongue lick a path up the underside of his member. And he has to fight moans bubbling deep in his throat. " So good..." He pants, his fingers now scratching their way up Kyoutani's scalp.

Kyoutani lets out a growl around Yahaba's cock when the taller boy tugs at his short hair. "God Kyouuu- ... " Yahaba moans and Kyoutani takes it as his cue to wrap his lips around the the head of his cock, alternating between licking and sucking. 

He looks up at Yahaba's parted lips, head leaning back against the aluminium lockers, breathing heavily, so he takes him by surprise and swallows him whole inside his mouth, covering what he can't reach with his hand. He makes sure to flatten his tongue and hollows his cheeks, crooning when Yahaba's other hand scratches at that one spot behind his ear before toying with the blushing lobe.

Yahaba's hips seem to be moving freely, as if they had a mind of their own, since, seemingly he was out of his own mind. Kyoutani's thumb presses against one of his balls and the setter bucks forward involuntarily. And even if Yahaba hears the clear sound of choking, Kyoutani doesn't back down. Even better, he hums what sounds like an encouragement. " You're so fucking good " Yahaba hisses with a smirk before retracting from the hot mouth around him and slamming back in again. 

At this point, he doesn't let Kyoutani take the lead, instead he grabs his head between his hands and starts fucking his mouth. He tries to be gentle, he really does, for about a handful of moments, but he can't help thrusting hard down Kyoutani's mouth. He can feel his tip hitting the back of his throat, and the Ace's hand grasps at his thighs, sinking his fingertips, but he makes no effort to pull back, he just takes it and moans around his aching hardness as an encouragement. 

"Fuck, Kyou- I'm...I'm coming" Yahaba mewls, his pace quickening and hips stuttering. And Kyoutani twirls his tongue around, squeezing at Yahaba's ass and that's all he needed to shoot thick ropes of come down his throat. Yahaba continues thrusting his hips, riding his orgasm, and Kyoutani keeps swallowing, milking the brunette dry. 

Yahaba bites down on his bottom lip so hard that it splits, and all he can do is groan as Kyoutani licks him clean, his ears are faintly buzzing from the most powerful orgasm he's ever had and he's oh so sensitive. 

" Good boy " He happily sighs, holding Kyoutani's chin between his fingers that stares at him so intensely it makes his cock twitch " My good boy~ " Yahaba muses and is responded with a groan.  
"You're insane..." Kyoutani grunts while wiping his hands on the bottom of his shirt, tongue licking at the corner of his mouth. 

Yahaba brings his hand toward Kyoutani to help him stand up. They fumble with their clothes, tucking was is there to tuck back in their shorts, exchanging quick shy stares at each other, their orgasms wearing off, both not knowing what to do with themselves, like they weren't jerking each other off. 

" Um, so .." Yahaba breaks the silence and Kyoutani raises his eyebrows.  
" So? .. " he trails off when Yahaba doesn't speak 

Yahaba's mind is flooded with sassy comments about what just happened a handful of minutes ago, but he decides to stay civilized. " See you at morning practice then" He finally settles on after clearing his throat. And he can almost hear how hard Kyoutani just rolled his eyes.


End file.
